


Knargles

by Seamus_Fanigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_Fanigan/pseuds/Seamus_Fanigan
Summary: Hermione is confused. And alone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 39





	Knargles

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick one off story about two of my three favourite fictional women

Hermione sat on a coil of rope in the boathouse at Hogwarts. She was there because she liked the view out over the lake. She liked the clop-clopping sound the small waves made on the varnished wooden hulls of the boats. She liked the cool relief it offered from the hot summer day. But most of all she liked the fact that few ever came here, and Hermione wanted to be alone.  
She didn't know what to do. About Ron, about Luna, about any of it. She sat, alone and dejected, and stared at the floor.  
A pair of bare feet stepped silently into her view and Hermione was startled out of her miserable reverie. Looking up she saw Luna smiling down at her, concern in her eyes.  
"Stand up please Hermione Granger." Luna said holding out her hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you want to be alone, but I'm going to help you."  
"I'm fine Luna, really." Hermione felt the blush rise on her cheeks, the tightness in the pit of her stomach.  
"But you're not are you Hermione? You're not fine at all. You're confused and worried and unhappy." Luna took Hermione's hand and helped her to her feet.  
"Hermione Granger, the bravest, cleverest witch of her generation is confused and worried and unhappy because of me." Luna stepped closer to Hermione. "I know you see. I've known for weeks and weeks."  
"Luna, please...." Hermione stammered.  
"I've known for weeks that you fancy me Hermione. I couldn't help but notice. All the looks you give me. The way you blush and look away every time I catch your eye and smile at you. The way your eyes follow me if I walk past you. So I'm going to make it all better. I have a plan."  
"Luna, I can't....don't...." Hermione could barely speak.  
"The first part of the plan Hermione is to get rid of the Knargles, they're making you confused."  
"Luna, there are no such things as Nargles." Hermione sounded more confident, perhaps she could redirect the conversation. "I've looked them up."  
Luna smiled at her, "You're probably spelling the word wrong Hermione. It begins with a 'K', like knowledge, or knitting." She leant closer and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Or knickers.  
"They're what's making you confused you see. The knargles. You're worried about what would happen if you kissed me, and they feed on that worry and make you confused."  
"Luna, please I can't. What would people say?"  
"So my plan is..." Luna continued, ignoring Hermione's stammered protest. "First I get rid of the Knargles." She lifted her butterbeer cork necklace from around her own neck and hung it around Hermione's. "Does that feel better? Do you realise now how much you want to kiss me?"  
Hermione couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her heart was pounding.  
"And secondly...." Said Luna as she stood against Hermione, their breasts just touching. "Secondly....." Luna wrapped her arms around the nervous young witch. ".....I kiss you. So you'll see everything is all right. The world won't end."  
Luna gave Hermione a gentle lingering kiss.  
To Hermione's amazed delight the world didn't end. The knargles were gone and everything was so clear.  
She kissed Luna back.

**Author's Note:**

> What I've tried to do is tell a story with as few words as I can. I'm hoping that the dialogue and minimal description are just enough to allow your imaginations to fill in the blanks. Your imagination is a seriously powerful thing.  
> If anyone has any comments or criticisms I'd be delighted to read them.
> 
> Should anyone leave kudos.....thank you.


End file.
